Michael Negron's Life In The Walking Dead
by GalenStarkillerMarek2
Summary: What if Rick and Shane had a third partner? See their partner Michael Negron as he fights in a world full of Walkers and finds the love of his life in a world full of Walkers.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I don't own The Walking Dead. All copyrights goes to Robert Kirkman!

This is a self insert story. The OC is mine.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Before the Apocalypse_

A police chase was happening in King County, Georgia. Two police cars and a motorcycle cop arrive. One of the cars stayed behind with the motorcycle cop while the other stop in the middle of the road and two Sheriff's Deputy stepped out and laid out road spikes to stop the car with the criminals that they are after. After they were done they regrouped with the others. They got out with their guns ready if something goes wrong.

"Sound like they chasing those idiots every down back road we got." Lambert said.

"Maybe we'll get one of those video shows like "World's Craziest Police Chases" what do you think?" Leon asked.

"What I think Leon is you need to stay focus. And make sure you got a round in the chamber and your safety off." Rick said.

Then Leon does what Rick said.

It was quiet for the moment until Shane said, "Would be kinda cool getting one of them shows."

Two more police cars chasing after another car arrived and then the car with the criminals inside drive right through the road spike, blowing out all four tires and then it flip 7 times that the car is now destroyed.

After seeing that all Shane could said was, "Holy shit."

They then move closer to check when suddenly the car door opened and one of the criminals came out with a gun in his hand.

"Gun, gun, gun!" One of the cop said.

"Put it down!" Rick shout.

But the criminal then opened fire on them and turn his attention to where Rick was and got him in the hip before the others killed him. Then the other criminal came out with a shotgun and fired at Shane and Michael. They fired back at him which then he was killed also just like his comrade.

"Rick!" Both Shane and Michael shouted his name to see if he was ok.

"I'm alright!" Rick shouted as he checks his Python to see how many bullets he have left as both Shane and Michael came to check on him as Rick stands up breathing heavy and is unharmed.

"We saw you get tagged man scared the hell out of us." Said Shane

"Me too. Son of bitch shot me. Can you believe that?" Said Rick.

"Did it catch you in your vest?" Asked Shane.

"Yeah." Said Rick.

Unknown to them a third criminal crawled out of the car.

"Shane, Michael you both do not tell Lori that happen ever." Said Rick.

"Rick lookout!" Shouted Michael but it was too late as the third criminal shot Rick in the back. Then both he and Shane shot the criminal dead. Then Shane went to check on Rick.

"No no no no no no. He's hit! Leon, you get that ambulance out here you tell them theirs an officer down and you do it now!" Shane shouted.

"Ok, look at me, you stay with me ok?" Shane Said to Rick while putting pressure on Rick's wound to stop the bleeding as the other cops come to check on him.

**Thats it for "The Beginning." Read my first fanficton story and please review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad News

Chapter 2: The Bad News

We see Lori Grimes at a middle school waiting for her son Carl. We see her talking to her friend Paula about the argument she had with Rick this morning and hope that Paula has some advice to deal with this problem. When suddenly she hears a police car siren go off she saw two police cars and a motorcycle cop. She saw her husband's best friends Shane Walsh and Michael Negron step out or off their vehicles. Then they approach her all Lori could think about was her husband and she asked, "Is he alive?"

"He's in surgery." Shane said.

As the school bell rang Lori asked, "How?"

"There was a radio call saying there was two suspects in the car but there was a third man. Somebody screwed up. We screwed up." Shane said.

"No Shane. I saw him Lori but by the time I warn Rick it was too late. I'm sorry." Michael said.

"I-I don't believe this." Lori said.

As they see Carl they all wave at him and he waves back Lori asked, "What do I say? How do I tell my son his father been shot?"

"You don't have to do it alone." Shane said.

"We're here for you Lori." Michael said.

As Lori tells her son about Rick they then hug and start crying as both Shane and Michael look on with sadness.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Apocalypse

Chapter 3: _The Apocalypse _

As the news of the dead coming back to life and eating the living, people of Georgia either panic or stayed calm. At the home of Michael Negron, Michael saw the news and started packing food, clothes, water and most important weapons. He packed his katana, pump action crossbow and medieval dagger. He had no guns because all his guns are at the police station. So he would have to go there to get the guns. But before he does he gather his things, put them in his truck and drives off to check up on Lori and Carl. And when he got there he saw Shane's jeep telling him that Shane was there too. He met up with him at the front.

"You heard the news too Shane?" Asked Michael.

"Yeah I did. I came here to pick up Lori and Carl to take them to the safe zone in Atlanta but first we need to get our guns and ammo at the station." Said Shane.

"You read my mind Shane. I was going to go there too." Said Michael.

So they help Lori and Carl put their stuff into Shane's jeep and then they all headed to station so that Shane and Michael can get their guns. Once they are at the station they head towards the weapons locker. Shane grabs five handguns, two shotguns, and ten boxes of ammunition. While Michael grabbed his Beretta 92FS handgun with a clip already inside it, six clips for his Beretta, three boxes of ammo for the Beretta, a bandoleer that is holding 55 shotgun shells, four boxes of shotgun shells, and his favorite gun the Franchi SPAS 12 gauge shotgun. They head back to the car and put the guns in the back. Michael then remember his motorcycle which was right in front of him so Shane helped him put it in the back of Michael's truck. Shane started explaining how he went to the hospital and Rick died. Michael couldn't believe it. He lost one of his best friends. But now was not the time to cry they had to get to the safe zone now

So they were heading towards the safe zone when they hit a roadblock. There they meet the Peletier family. Ed, his wife Carol and their daughter Sophia. Shane, Lori and Michael then went to check what was going on. They saw jets flying towards the city of Atlanta. What they saw next horrified them.

"Dropping A Bombs on the streets." Shane said horrified.

Atom Bombs were dropped in the city of Atlanta.

"Shane. Michael." Said Lori horrified also.

"Come here." Shane said to Lori as he and Michael hugged her. Comforting her. Seeing the start of the _Apocalypse. _

**I would like to thank AgentBSmith's story The Polite Sniper's Chapter 20: First Contact for giving me the idea of using the SPAS 12 shotgun in my story. So AgentBSmith if you are reading my story as I am also reading yours Thank you! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love At First Sight

Chapter 4: Love At First Sight

Michael's pov:

Up the mountains was our camp already set up and about 30 or 40 people including me doing whatever we can do to survive in this new world. The Peletier family is part of our group, Lori and Carl are with us. And the only best friend I have now Shane. We met a lot of new people in our camp. People like Glenn Rhee an Asian kid who wears a baseball cap, Jim who is the group's mechanic, Morales, his wife Miranda and there children, daughter Eliza and son Louis, an African-American woman name Jacqui, an African-American man name T-Dog, The Dixon brothers Daryl and Merle. Shane, Lori and Carl met three more people that I haven't met yet so I went to go to introduce myself to them. I see a man wearing a floppy hat over by his RV with a sniper rifle. So I introduce myself to him.

"Hi there, I'm Michael. That's a nice rifle you have there." I said.

"Oh why thank you. I'm Dale by the way. Its nice to meet you Michael." Dale said.

"Its nice to meet you too, Dale. Hey there were two blonde girls with you." I said.

"Oh yeah there are over there with Lori hanging clothes to dry." Dale said while pointing to where the girls are at to Michael.

"Oh ok. Thanks Dale. I'll see you around." I said.

So I went to where the two blonde girls are at and Dale said there with Lori and what do you know? I found Lori so that meant I found the girls too. I see one of the girls about to take a white sheet off the clothesline so I was about walk up to her and introduce myself I stopped because I saw her face and I felt like time has frozen. She looked to be in her 20's or 30's because she looks young. I thought to myself "who is this beautiful woman?" As soon as she saw me she walked up to me.

"Oh hi, I'm Andrea." She said.

"Oh hey there, I'm Michael. Nice to meet you Andrea." I said.

"Its nice to meet you too, Michael. Hey Amy come here." Andrea said as the other blonde girl walked over to us.

"Michael, I like you to meet my sister Amy, Amy this is Michael." Andrea said.

"Its nice to meet you Michael." Amy said.

"Nice to meet you too Amy." I said.

"Hey Michael, can you come here?" Asked Shane.

"Yeah sure Shane. I guess I'll see you ladies around then." I said.

"See you around." Both the girls said.

I wave to them as I went towards Shane to see what he wants.

"What do you need Shane?" I asked.

"I need you to be honest with me. You like Andrea, don't you?" Shane asked me.

"What are you-

"I saw you staring at her. Admit it." Shane said cutting me off.

I had to be _real_ honest with him.

"I think I'm in love with her." I said.

Shane started laughing which he knows I finally found my dream girl.

"My little brother is growing up." Shane said in a sad and happy way.

I groan knowing he still treats me like a little brother. Not that I don't like it. Shane is like a big brother too. So was Rick.

"Go ahead. Tell Lori. She'll find out anywhere." I said

"Okay but not now. Let get to work." Shane said.

So as Shane and I go to help around the camp, all I could think about was Andrea. _Maybe its love at first sight. _I thought.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Departing

Chapter 5: Departing

Before Andrea can go to Atlanta to scavenge supplies with Glenn, Morales, T-Dog, Jacqui and unfortunately Merle Michael wanted to talk to her about something.

"Hey Andrea, can I talk to you for a minute?" Michael said.

"Yeah sure." Andrea said.

"Amy said you have a gun. Can I see it?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Andrea said as gives her gun to Michael.

As Michael looked at Andrea's gun he notice it looked familiar. So he told her to close her eyes for a bit then he pulled out his gun and behind his back switch guns so Andrea's gun is in his left hand and his is in his right.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Michael said as Andrea opened her eyes.

"Now which one of these two is your gun?" Michael asked as he shows her the two guns that looked the same so it was hard for Andrea to tell which gun was hers.

"uh, its this one." Andrea said as she takes the one in Michael's right hand.

"Check if it has bullets." Michael said.

Andrea then checks the gun's chamber and sees there are no rounds.

"Theirs no bullets in it." Andrea said.

"That because you took my gun which is empty." Michael said.

"So you have the same gun as I do. Wow." Andrea said as Michael gave Andrea her gun and she gave back his.

"Where did you get that gun?" Michael asked.

"It was a gift from my father." Andrea said.

"Aw how nice that your father gave you a gun to protect you and Amy with." Michael said.

"Thank you." Andrea said.

"Now before you go, I have to tell you is that you I trust to get everybody and I mean everybody back to camp alive. Can I count on you to do that?" Michael said and asked.

"You can count 100%." Andrea said.

"Good." Michael said.

"Come on Andrea, Let's go!" Morales shouted.

So before she left Andrea gave a hug then off she went.

_**Few hours later **_

_"Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear my voice?"_ Said an unknown voice on the CB.

"Hey? Hello?" Amy said.

_"Can you hear my voice?"_

"Yes, I can hear you. You're coming through. Over." Amy said.

_"Anybody who reads_, _please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. We'll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 55. Anybody reads, please respond." _

"We're just outside the city." Amy said but no respond. "Damn it. Hello? Hello? He couldn't hear me. I couldn't warn him." Amy said.

"Try to raise him again. Come on, son. You know best how to work this thing." Dale said.

"Hello, hello, is the person who calls still on the air? This is officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting a person unknown, please respond." Shane said. No respond "He's gone." Shane said.

"There are others. It's not just us." Lori said.

"Yeah, We knew there would be, right, that's why we left the CB on." Shane said.

"Lot of good it's been doing. And I've been saying for a week, we ought to put signs up on 85 to warn people away from the city." Lori said.

"Folks got no idea what they're getting into." Amy said.

"We don't have enough time." Shane said.

"I think we need to make time." Lori said.

"Yeah, that, uh That's a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here. We are day to day." Shane said.

"And who the hell would you propose to send?" Dale asked.

"I'll go. Give me a vehicle." Lori said.

"Nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that." Shane said.

"Yes, sir." Lori said walking off pissed.

"Hey Carl, take a seat." Michael said also walking behind Lori but said this to Shane, "What the fuck is the matter with you, Shane?" Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Figure it out yourself!" Michael shouted.

As Lori goes inside her tent she doesn't know she is being followed.

"Lori?" Michael asked.

"Oh, hey Mikey." Lori said calling him by his nickname.

"I know your mad right but Shane is both right and wrong. Nobody goes alone but he should have said that he would go with you to put signs up but no. I've seen Shane act differently ever since the world went to hell. Its like he has changed. Like he's not the same Shane I know. What if he is not the same brother I know and love? Have I lost another brother?" Michael said.

"No you have not lost him. He is still here but ever since the world ended things are now different. And I'm sorry for not telling you Mikey to go with Lori. But I don't want anything bad happen to any of us. But know this Mikey, I love you little brother. Me, Lori and Carl are the only family you got right now and we'll always be there for you. So you forgive me?" Shane said.

"We forgive you Shane and I love you too bro." Michael said as he, Lori and Shane embrace each other.

They then went on to do what they have to do to survive and stay alive.

**Please review and tell me what's different about this chapter compare to the first episode of The Walking Dead. Whoever gets it right, next chapter is dedicate to that person.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

_At the Campsite_

While everybody doing there own thing the CB radio squawks, _"Hello, base camp! Can anybody out there hear me? Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?"_

"Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat." Dale said.

_"Shane, is that you?" T-Dog asked._

"Is that them?" Lori asked.

_"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store." T-Dog said._

"He say they're trapped?" Shane asked.

_"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded." T-Dog said._

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat." Dale said.

No respond.

"He said the department store." Lori said.

"I heard it too." Dale said.

"Shane?" Lori asked.

"Mikey what do you think?" Shane asked.

"1 hour. We give it 1 hour and if we don't hear from them or are back here within 1 hour we go and get them, ok?" Michael said.

"Ok." Shane said.

"Thank you." Amy said.

"Don't worry. We'll get your sister and the others out." Michael said.

So then they waited 1 hour.

_Meanwhile on the department store roof_

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Morales said.

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" Merle said.

"T-Dog give me the key!" Andrea said as T-Dog gave her the key to the handcuffs.

"Yeah! That's it! Come on, baby!" Merle said as Andrea used the key to uncuff him and took the cuffs with her as she the others went to go to the roll-up doors at the front of the store.

They run down the stairs to the store's front they see that the Walkers have broke through so they ran to the roll-up doors and when they got there somebody knocked on the doors signaling for them to open the doors and they threw there gear in the truck and they got in the truck and drove off before the Walkers can get them. No one said a word after they got on until Merle said, "The next time you handcuff me Office Friendly, I'll kick your ass." he said to the person driving.

"Hey, aren't we missing somebody?" Merle asked.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asked.

On the highway a red stolen car driving inside is Glenn who is having fun. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah-hoo-hoo!"

_Meanwhile back at the campsite_

Lori right now is giving her son Carl a haircut while Shane and Michael are cleaning there shotguns.

"Baby, the more you fidget, the longer it takes. So don't, okay?" Lori said.

"I'm trying." Carl said.

"Well, try harder." Lori said.

"If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings. That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts." Shane said.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Carl said.

Shane chuckles-"I'll tell you what. You just get through this with some manly dignity and tomorrow I'll teach you something special. I will teach you to catch frogs." Shane said.

"I've caught a frog before." Carl said.

"I said frogs plural. And it is an art, my friend. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I'm willing to share my secrets." Shane said.

Carl turns around to look at his mom.

"Oh, I'm a girl. You talk to him." Lori said.

Shane chuckles again-"It's a one time offer, bud not to be repeated." Shane said.

"Why do we need frogs, plural?" Carl asked.

"You ever eat frog legs?" Shane asked.

"Eww!" Carl said.

"No, yum!" Shane said.

"No, he's right. Eww." Lori said.

"When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, lady. I can see it now "Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?" Shane said.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Lori said.

"Don't listen to her, man. You and me, we'll be heroes. We'll feed these folks cajun-style Kermit legs." Shane said.

"I would rather eat Miss Piggy. Yes, that came out wrong." Lori said.

Shane laughs-"Heroes, son, spoken of in song and legend. You and me, Shane and Carl." Shane said as he and Carl laugh.

A car alarm approaching.

"Talk to me, Dale!" Shane said.

"I can't tell yet." Dale said as he looked through the binoculars.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked.

Dale looked again.

"I'll be damned." Dale said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"A stolen car is my guess." Dale said.

As the car pulls up Glenn exits the car smiling.

"Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" Dale said.

"I don't know how!" Glenn said.

"Pop the hood,please. Pop the damn hood,please." Shane said.

"My sister Andrea." Amy said

"Pop the damn hood!" Shane shouted.

"What? Okay okay. Yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah!" Glenn said.

"Is she okay? Is she all right?" Amy asked.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Glenn said.

"Is she coming back?" Amy asked.

"Yes!" Glenn said.

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy asked.

"Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is." Glenn said.

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane asked.

"I think we're okay." Dale said.

"You call being stupid okay?" Shane asked.

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale asked.

"Sorry. Got a cool car." Glenn said.

A truck approaches camp. The back door of the truck sliding open and out first was Andrea who sees her sister.

"Amy." Andrea called.

"Andrea!" Amy called as she ran up to hug her sister.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Andrea said.

"You scared the shit out of me." Amy said.

"Papi! Daddy!" Louis calling his dad.

"Hey. I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Morales said to his family.

"You are a welcome sight." Dale said as he and Morales laugh. "I thought we had lost you folks for sure." Dale said.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked.

"New guy he got us out." Glenn said.

"New guy?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello. The guy's a cop like you two." Morales said.

As Shane and Michael looked to see who the "new guy" is they couldn't believe that it is there best friend and brother Rick Grimes alive. Lori and Carl see him too.

"Oh my god." Rick said seeing his family.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl shouted running to his dad and hugs him.

As Rick is carrying Carl he goes up to his wife Lori and hugs her. He also sees his brothers who move towards the family and have a family hug. The family is reunited.

_Night time around the camp fire_

Those who were sitting around the camp fire were listening to Rick's story about what happened when he woke up from his coma.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion. All those things but... Disoriented comes closest. Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short. I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick said.

Carl looked up to his dad and said "Mom said you died."

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt that." Rick said.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick said.

"Yeah." Lori said.

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." Rick said.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane said.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it. And you too, Mikey." Rick said as Michael smiles.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale said.

Wood clatters from Ed putting a log in his camp fire.

"Hey Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane asked.

"It's cold, man." Ed said.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane said.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Ed said.

Shane got up and walks over to Ed's fire.

"Hey Ed... Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" Shane asked.

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out. Go on!" Ed said as Carol pulled the log out of the fire.

"Christ." Shane said before stomping the flames out.

"Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all this evening?" Shane asked.

"Fine. We're just fine." Carol said.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about the fire." She apologized.

"No no no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?"

"Thank you." Carol said.

"I appreciate the cooperation." Shane then rejoined the group. They kept talking for awhile and then they all turned into bed to hopefully get a goodnight sleep for they don't know what tomorrow will happen now that the world end but they will do what they can to stay alive.

**Guest. This chapter goes out to you. Please read and review! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Daryl Teaches Ed A Lesson

**Tonight is the start of The Walking Dead Season 4. So this is a special chapter for all you die hard Daryl fans and those who don't like Ed then your in for a special treat. You'll love the ending. Oh and I change the title to go with what this story is about. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Daryl Teaches Ed A Lesson

It is morning at the camp site where everybody is doing there own thing. Michael is walking up to greet the Harrison sisters.

"Good morning Andrea." Michael said.

"Good morning Michael." Andrea said.

"You look lovely this morning." Michael said.

"Why thank you, _Mikey_." Andrea said calling him by his nickname and Michael just smile at her.

"Morning Amy." Michael said.

"Morning Michael." Amy said.

Shane came back to camp with water. Everything was ok until... Someone screams.

"AHHHHH!"

"Mom!" Carl shouted.

"Carl?" Lori asked.

"Dad!" Carl shouted.

"Baby!" Lori shouted.

"Mama! Mommy!" Sophia shouted.

"Rick!" Glenn called as he tossed him a pole.

"Carl! Carl! Baby!" Lori shouted.

"Mom!" Carl shouted.

"You're okay! I've got him. I've got him. Nothing bit you? Nothing scratched you?" Lori asked her son.

"No, I'm okay." Carl said.

The men went to see what scared the kids and they found a walker eating a dead deer with three arrows in it. The walker heard them and stop eating the deer, stood up and growled at them ready to eat them. Rick hits the walker with the pole. Then Shane hit it with the stock on his shotgun. Glenn then hits it with an iron bar. Michael then hits it with a baseball bat which causes the walker to fall to the ground. Then all the men started to hit it over and over. They kept hitting it until Dale finish it by chopping the head off with an axe. The body then lay flat on the ground.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim said.

A branch snaps and they heard footsteps coming there way. They all have their weapons up and Shane has his shotgun ready for whatever is coming. It turn out to be not a walker but it is Daryl Dixon returning from his hunt.


End file.
